1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of interspinous devices, and more particularly, relates to conical interspinous apparatus inserted between two spinous processes of the lumbar spine such that the two spinous processes are separated, the spinal canal opens and the symptoms of spinal stenosis are alleviated. Thus, the conical interspinous apparatus can be used to treat spinal stenosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lumbar Spinal Stenosis (LSS) is one of the most common reasons for spine surgery in older people. Spinal stenosis is a medical condition in which the spinal canal narrows and compresses the spinal cord and nerves. This is usually due to the natural process of spinal degeneration that occurs with aging. It can also sometimes be caused by spinal disc herniation, osteoporosis or a tumor. Spinal stenosis may affect the cervical or lumbar vertebrae or both. Lumbar spinal stenosis results in lower back pain as well as pain or abnormal sensations in the legs, thighs, feet or buttocks, or loss of bladder and bowel control.
Laminectomy is a basic part of the surgical treatment of LSS and is the most effective remedy for severe spinal stenosis Laminectomy can be done without spinal fusion. However, if the spinal column is unstable, fusion may be required for the laminectomy.
Therefore, a device which can be implanted between two spinous processes of the spine more easily and which involves less invasive procedures than present day procedures is needed. Also, a device which can easily be adapted for both fusion and non-fusion procedures is needed. Such a device would aid in the treatment for spinal stenosis.